


Collapsus

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Bad Parenting, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Parent-Child Relationship, Pride, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Derek reçoit un appel de sa mère. Casey, comme toujours, est là pour ramasser les éclats.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Collapsus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meltdown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206678) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Derek était un homme fier et adulte. C'était un homme plein de préjugés et d'idées fausses sur son rôle dans le monde, et donc comment tout le monde devrait l'accommoder avec ses idées et ses opinions.

Au début, Casey détestait vraiment ça chez lui. La façon dont elle l'a vu, Derek a juste eu un sens gonflé de soi et a pris sur elle-même de le prendre vers le bas d'une cheville. Ou un millier d'entre eux.

Maintenant... Eh bien, maintenant elle se sent juste désolé pour lui.

Voyez, la fierté de Derek, et à peu près tout sur sa personnalité, est plutôt biaisée par un traumatisme de l'enfance. Marti était à peine sur la formule quand c'est se passé, et Edwin était aussi assez jeune, mais Derek a été assez grandi quand Abby emballé et parti.

Tout s'est passé trop soudainement, elle est sortie de leur vie sans regarder en arrière, et les deux d'entre eux étaient encore en désaccord, donnant au pauvre enfant l'horrible sentiment de culpabilité, de responsabilité sur la situation.

Casey se sentait désolé pour ce petit garçon, et elle se sent désolé pour l'homme adulte un peu rabougri qu'il a laissé sur sa place, et, par Dieu, drame parent était quelque chose qu'elle pourrait se rapporter à.

Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, et que les deux hommes arrivaient sur leur personnalité, se présentant comme des unités indépendantes de leurs parents, une grande partie du traumatisme s'en alla, petit à petit. Casey n'était pas autant d'un monstre soigné, d'un perfectionniste au point de l'anxiété, et Derek était de plus en plus ouvert, plus confiant des autres.

Ils étaient, cependant, encore une paire d'enfants dans le besoin, en essayant de faire leur chemin dans le monde en tant qu'adultes. C'était parfois difficile, et, bien que rarement, quelque chose se passait qui les faisait trébucher en arrière.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'un l'autre à se rabat arrière sur.

« Derek ? » Casey a appelé, comme elle est entrée par la porte d'entrée de leur appartement et a trouvé le salon avec toutes les lumières éteintes. « Tu es ici ? »

Elle a renversé l'interrupteur. Il était là, allongé sur le canapé face contre terre, en silence.

« Je viens d'entendre ce qui s'est passé. Avec ta mère. » Elle a dit doucement, fermant la distance entre elle et le canapé lentement et régulièrement. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit avoir été blessant. »

La jeune femme se tenait alors à côté de sa tête. Elle s'agenouilla, pour être plus proche de lui, parler plus doucement, pour essayer d'apaiser sa douleur. En regardant de près, elle a remarqué que ses yeux de châtaignier étaient brillants.

« Oh, Der. C'est bon, tu sais ? Tu peux me parler, et tu peux pleurer. Ces larmes ne vous rendent pas faible. » Elle murmure à lui. « Je ne vais pas vous voir différemment, c'est bien de pleurer. »

Elle passe sa main à travers ses bras exposés, comme il portait un t-shirt. Il a dû rentrer de la salle de gym quand Abby a appelé. Il faisait beau et chaud à l'époque, mais maintenant il doit être froid. Sa seule réaction a été le corps frémissant secouant sous son toucher, bronchant légèrement. Elle a pris sa main loin, comme il semblait devenir agité avec elle, et son cœur était en conflit pour savoir s'il devrait tendre la main à nouveau pour sa chaleur, comme il le voulait mal, mais il essayait de garder un certain contrôle sur ses émotions et le faire semblait être une erreur.

« Pleurer signifie juste que tu es humain, Derek. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. » Casey fredonnait doucement.

Ses doigts brossés à travers ses cheveux auburn, quelque chose qu'elle a appris qu'il aimait beaucoup et l'a trouvé réconfortant. Il leva la tête juste un peu, mais ne serait pas lui faire face.

C'était un signe. Il voulait qu'elle s'assoie et mette sa tête sur ses genoux.

Elle a fait ce qu'il a demandé et l'a tenu fermement, se balance un peu, se déplaçant lentement, vers l'avant et vers l'arrière à nouveau. Il ressemblait à un enfant brisé, elle pensait qu'elle le voyait tirer ses jambes à sa poitrine, il se blotte dans une balle et de briser encore plus.

Parce qu'il l'est, elle lui a rappelé soi-même. Casey se demande si Derek a déjà eu une bonne enfance. Lizzie était un travail acharné, mais elle n'était qu'une et Nora avait toutes sortes de privilèges George ne pouvait pas se permettre. Derek en avait deux, et une charge de responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et cela ne semblait pas juste.

Au bout d'un moment, il semblait se calmer. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et quelque chose tira sur son cœur quand elle remarqua à quel point il semblait épuisé, ses yeux ternes et remplis à ras bord de larmes. Il pourrait apprécier, mais le hockey a été un travail acharné et beaucoup de pression. Cela n'a certainement pas aidé.

Elle n'a pas manqué comment il suivrait son toucher et le rythme de sa respiration, se penchant dans elle plus quand elle fait le moindre mouvement, peur qu'elle va le quitter.

Casey fredonne un air aléatoire, ses pensées errant autour, délirant, fiévreusement. Elle ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le dos du canapé, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans les rêveries et ses propres sentiments à nouveau. Elle avait tendance à le faire, et cela ne semble pas être particulièrement utile.

Bientôt, s'il l'entendait, elle entendit sa respiration revenir à la normale, ce qui la faisait lever la tête et ouvrir les yeux. Derek avait l'air si vulnérable, si innocent, et elle se demandait si c'était trop cruel d'elle pour profiter de la vue. Si elle avait raison d'assumer sa présence, ses actes étaient aussi thérapeutiques qu'elle les jugeait.

Casey a tendu la main pour son sac et a sorti un paquet de lingettes humides. Avec ceux-ci, elle essuya ses larmes séchées et morve, et mettre le manteau de laine qu'elle utilisait pour regarder la télévision dans des nuits comme celle-ci over lui.

Sa main se frottait calmement le dos quand il soupirait de contenu, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres, rêvant d'un temps et d'un endroit où elle ne savait pas où il était, de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, elle croit que cela doit être agréable, parce que, pour une fois, il a vraiment l'air d'être en paix.


End file.
